Aspiring Writer
by Japawesome
Summary: Naruto is an aspiring shounen-ai manga author. His company sees his potential and makes him live with one of their best authors, Gaara. The writer's editor, Sasuke, seems to have taken an unwelcome liking to Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto. If I did…man…Naruto and Gaara would be all over each other :3 hehehe**

--

"Do I really have to do this?" Naruto whined into the phone.

"If you want to get far as a shounen-ai manga author in this company you do." said his editor. "Ganbare Naruto-kun!" _Click. _Naruto sighed. Sakura could be so unhelpful in situations like these.

She did have a point though. If he wanted to get far it would be best to learn from one of the most successful writers in the company.

Naruto sighed as he stepped out of the limo. There in front of him was the largest most luxurious apartments he had ever seen. He sighed again. This guy was probably arrogant or something. He wasn't sure if he could last with someone like that.

Naruto walked into the lobby of the building and was taken aback. It was HUGE. The ceiling was unbelievably beautiful and detailed and there were leather couches lining the wall. A large oval desk was in the middle of the large lobby, but no one was there. Luckily, Naruto knew which room he was headed too.

Naruto stepped into the elevator and clicked the number 30. The doors closed and in no time at all Naruto was on the top floor. He made his way to the door at the very end of the hallway. He knocked and waited nervously for the author to answer.

He was very aware of this author's success. He had read many of his books and manga. They were all so good that he had to take a cold shower imagining something horrible, or he would take care of it himself. When he took care of it himself, he would usually imagine the face of this famous author. That didn't change the fact that Naruto was worried the author might be arrogant.

Finally the sound of clicking reached Naruto and the door opened slowly to reveal an 18 year old blood red head who had striking green eyes surrounded by dark lines of insomnia. Naruto choked a little. The famous and successful author, Gaara-kun, was here, in front of him in only a black shirt and red shorts.

Naruto slapped a hand over his mouth, trying to hold back the small moan that tried to escape from his lips. Just looking at this man made him hard.

The blood red head looked at Naruto, no expression what so ever apparent on his face. "Are you coming in or not?" He muttered, obviously annoyed at the fact he was interrupted in the middle of writing.

"Oh. Yeah. I'm coming in." Naruto murmured through his hand. The red head raised his nonexistent eyebrows as he watched the blonde walk into his apartment. He closed his door and went back to the couch and the work on the coffee table.

Naruto stood beside the front door, taking everything in. The apartment was two floors. There were a couple of doors on the first floor, which he planned on checking out later. There was a nice kitchen over on the right with a bar like set-up. The couch and coffe table were in the center of the large first floor facing a fireplace with a widescreen tv above it. The stairs led up to the second floor which only had more doors and a walkway going all the way around the room.

Naruto sighed. This looked like a lot of things he couldn't handle.

Gaara had stopped writing and was watching Naruto. "What are you doing?" He asked. Naruto's eyes shot towards Gaara. "Oh. Um. Nothing…" Naruto joined Gaara on the couch, staring at all of the paperwork on the table. Off to the side Naruto noticed one of Gaara's newest releases. He hadn't read it yet.

Naruto picked up the book and observed the cover. There on the front was a blonde boy in a school uniform in the arms of a red headed boy in the same school uniform who looked like he was going to ravish the blonde till neither one of them could think anymore.

Naruto's face went completely red. The two on the cover really resembled….Gaara….and him.

--

**That's the beginning of that! :D I hope you all like it and review to see what happens! :3 Thankies!**


	2. Inspiration

I Do not own Naruto

**I Do not own Naruto. That is why I make my fantasies into these stories. :3 Enjoy!**

--

Naruto stared at the cover of the book, completely stunned. He gulped and resisted the urge to throw the book across the room. Instead, he opened to the middle very slowly, his hands shaking as he did so.

"_Ga…Gaara…chan…" moaned Naruto. The blonde was lost in the deep passion Gaara's eyes held for him. "We…We shouldn't do this…What would people think?" _

_The red headed boy closed his eyes and pulled the blonde to him in a tight embrace. "Who cares what other people think…They'll never find the love we have…so why waste it?" _

_Naruto pushed himself away from Gaara and looked up at him. His ocean blue eyes held unshed tears as he smiled up at Gaara. Gaara smiled softly and lifted Naruto's chin, bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss. _

Naruto stared at the book, absolutely shocked. It **was **Gaara…and him. What the….How did Gaara even know so much about how he looked when they had never met before? And why would Gaara go and use their real names in the story?

Naruto closed the book and observed the author's name on the cover. "Shukaku Suna…?" Naruto murmured.

Gaara glanced up and stared at Naruto.

"Do you like it?"

"Huh?" Naruto jumped. He looked over to realize Gaara was studying his expressions.

"I said do you like it?" Gaara repeated. Naruto looked at Gaara's studious expression and then back at the book. He stared at the two on the cover…the two that he now knew to be him and Gaara.

"Er…yeah…It's….interesting…but…" Naruto narrowed his eyes and stared at the cover.

"What? Was something off?" Gaara dropped his pencil and leaned further in Naruto's direction.

Naruto looked over at Gaara and immediately began to lean in the opposite direction. "Eh?" His expression became sheepish. "No, no. It's good. Really…good."

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the blonde. He could tell when people were lying and he could read this boy like a book.

"Was there something wrong with it? If there is I won't mind if you tell me…" Gaara said.

Naruto put the book down on the coffee table and stood. "Don't worry sempai. It's a very good story. Ahahahaha…." A fake smile found its way onto Naruto's face. "I'll go make something…I'm getting hungry. I'll make you something too. Hahahaha." Naruto slid into the kitchen, facing the cabinets on the opposite wall so he wouldn't have to face Gaara.

Gaara watched Naruto. He sighed and returned to his work, letting the boy do as he pleased.

Gaara had been completely absorbed in what he was writing when he smelled something burnt. He scrunched up his nose and furrowed his eyebrows. "Ack. That smells…"

"Delicious?" Naruto smiled as he turned around from the kitchen, two plates in hand. The food on the plates was unidentifiable.

Gaara raised his non-existent eyebrows in shock but he recollected himself. He reluctantly joined Naruto at the small dining table. Naruto grinned and said, "Itadakimasu!" Gaara muttered it as well, his eyes glued to the monstrosity on his plate. "Today I surely die…" He muttered.

"What?" Naruto smiled. Gaara snapped his head up and looked at Naruto's happy expression. He became discouraged in telling the boy the truth. "Nothing…but…from now on, either I cook everything…or you start watching the cooking channel more often." Gaara muttered. Naruto nodded, oblivious to the meaning behind the words.

Gaara watched Naruto eat, disgusted that the boy could even shovel the black stuff down.

"I'm so glad this turned out so well. I usually don't make anything except ramen." Naruto grinned. Gaara stared at his plate. "Obviously…" He muttered under his breath.

Not wanting to ruin the boy's mood, Gaara choked down the black substance, keeping his face blank and his gag reflex back.

After the torture, at least that's what Gaara registered it as, Naruto got up and cleaned the dishes. When he finished he turned around to see Gaara had resumed working on his story.

"I guess…I'll head up then." Naruto said. Gaara lifted a hand, waving Naruto off. Naruto sighed and made his way up the stairs.

After he had taken a long, hot shower, Naruto toweled his head dry and turned on the air conditioning in the bathroom. He closed the door behind him as he made his way over to his room, the guest room, without glancing down to see if Gaara was still working or not.

When he got to his room he dropped his towel at the door and slipped on his pjs. He sluggishly made his way over to the large, extravagant bed and flopped down onto it, not bothering to wrap himself in the comfortable blankets.

After a few minutes, when he was almost asleep, Naruto's door creaked open. Gaara stood over Naruto, watching him fall asleep. His hand automatically went up to brush away blonde locks that fell over Naruto's eyes.

He stopped himself and fell back into a chair near the bed. He watched Naruto's body rise and fall for a while until the blonde stirred and turned to face Gaara. The blonde's eyes blinked open and the stared into the dark, unsure if someone was there or not.

"Do you wish to know something Uzumaki-san?" Gaara whispered. Naruto jumped slightly and his eyes narrowed into the darkness. After a while he nodded. "When the company told me you were going to come stay with me to learn more about being a shounen-ai author they sent me all of your information so I could be prepared to teach you in the best way. I ended up using you in my latest novel. I hope you don't mind."

Naruto was half asleep so he nodded sluggishly. He crawled under the covers and turned the other way. "Sure…It's fine. I don't care." Naruto murmured.

Gaara sat still for a moment and decided to risk a chance. "Then you wouldn't mind if I used you in my other novels or as inspiration?" Gaara said. This time it was Naruto's turn to wave Gaara off. "Sure. Yeah. Whatever. Use me in your novels….or as inspiration…I don't…mmf…care. Night." Naruto pulled the cover over his head, disappearing into the warmth.

Gaara stood and left Naruto's bedroom, closing the door behind him. He paused for a moment, smirking at his new victory.

--

**BWHAHAHAHA!! Naruto is so easy to persuade when he's sleepy huh? :3 Gaara sure is cunning! Please review for mez! :3 5 or more would be niceeesu!**


	3. The Editor

**I Do not own Naruto. :3 If I did…well let's just say…there would be a lot of action just between Naruto and Gaara. x3 hehehe.**

--

Naruto sat up from his bed. He blinked slowly, yawned, and stretched. His mind was foggy but the image of some sort of dream was stuck in his head. He glanced over at the chair in the corner, trying to place the image of Gaara sitting there. Nothing.

Naruto yawned and jumped out of bed. He walked up to the long mirror and stared at himself. Orange shirt, black boxers, messy blonde hair. Good enough.

Naruto made his way down the stairs. A delicious smell reached him. Immediately Naruto perked up and raced to the kitchen. Gaara was standing there, facing the wall where the stove was. He had just finished making fried eggs and was placing them on two separate plates. He picked them up and turned around to see Naruto staring at him.

"Breakfast?" Gaara asked. Naruto had been checking out Gaara's body, he was only wearing sweat pants this morning, and his eyes slowly made their way back up to Gaara's.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked. "Breakfast?" Gaara muttered again. He seriously hated repeating himself. "Oh. Sure." Naruto's eyes locked onto the plates of food as Gaara led the way to the small dining table.

As they ate Naruto tried to keep his eyes off Gaara by looking around the apartment. That's when he noticed everything on the coffee table was still laid out, as if Gaara had been working all night.

Naruto's eyes drifted back to Gaara. "Did you stay up working all night?" Naruto asked, his mouth full of eggs and sausage. Gaara nodded, keeping his eyes on his plate of food. "Don't you sleep?" Gaara shook his head. "Oh." A long pause. "Why not?" Gaara looked up at Naruto, his face completely serious. "Can't." Naruto raised his eyebrows. He didn't know when to leave something along. "Why not?" Gaara narrowed his eyes. Naruto blinked, suddenly aware that he probably shouldn't ask Gaara such questions when they barely knew each other.

Naruto took it upon himself to put the plates back in the kitchen. When he came back Gaara was once again working at the coffee table. Naruto crept over and sat on the opposite end of the couch, watching.

"You really should get started on your own stories Naruto." Gaara shifted one of the papers over so he could look back on something he had previously written. He could hear Naruto move on the other end of the couch.

"I know. I just can't think of anything." Naruto muttered. Gaara looked up to see Naruto looking down at the floor, a sudden sadness evident. Gaara stared. "Then maybe you should read one of my novels." Naruto looked up at Gaara, confused. "You started one of my other books yesterday. Why don't you finish reading that? Maybe it will help you. Please refrain from stealing anything from it though. It is merely to be used as your inspiration." Gaara reached over his side of the couch and grabbed a copy of his latest novel. He handed it to Naruto who looked confused.

Naruto stared at the cover and he suddenly had the urge to ask a question. "Hey. Gaara. The people in this story are you and me right?" Gaara nodded, his eyes locked on Naruto.

"Remember last night? You said I could use you in my novels." Gaara refrained from mentioning the inspiration part.

Naruto raised his eyebrows. "Really? I said that?" Gaara nodded and Naruto began to stare at the cover.

_Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz _

Naruto's head snapped up and he watched Gaara calmly stand and walk to the front door. He opened it, silently inviting the person in. A man with raven black hair and onyx eyes walked in and situated himself on the floor, right in front of Naruto.

Gaara walked back over, sat down on the couch and handed the man papers that were stapled together. "That's the first chapter?" the man asked. Gaara nodded. The man took it from Gaara and began reading it.

Naruto glanced back and forth between Gaara and the raven haired man, completely confused. Gaara looked up at Naruto. "He's my editor." Gaara explained. The raven haired man looked up at Naruto as if he had just noticed the blonde. Naruto looked at Gaara, then at the raven haired man.

The man raised his hand. "Nice to meet you. My name's Sasuke and I am Gaara's editor." A calm expression, that didn't seem to fit the raven haired man's demeanor, was in the man's eyes.

Naruto shook his hand. "Naruto. I'm going to be studying under Gaara for a while. I'm an aspiring shounen-ai author." Sasuke's eyes suddenly lit up and his grip on Naruto's hand tightened. "Oh really? That's…good to hear." Naruto looked over at Gaara who had turned back to his work, obviously bored of the introduction the other two were having.

Naruto pulled his hand out of Sasuke's grip. "Yeah. It…is…I guess." Naruto smiled sheepishly, suddenly awkward around this man.

Sasuke smiled and went back to editing Gaara's work.

Naruto got up and head up the stairs and into one of the rooms which he found to be a study of some sort. He sat down in the comfortable chair behind the desk and sighed, laying his face down on the desk, facing away from the door. "That guys…strange…"

--

**Ohohoho. Sasuke has been introduced. Now things are gonna get good! Review plz! :3 hehehe. **


	4. More Than Inspiration

**I Do not own Naruto. :3 Ohohoho…the things I'd do if I did…hehehe….luckily I still have this. :D Enjoy!!**

--

Naruto stared at the wall of books until he heard the front door open and close. A sigh of relief escaped the blonde's lips as he sat up from the desk and re-entered the living room. Gaara was lying down on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

"Taking a break?" Naruto questioned. A mere glance gave Naruto his answer.

Naruto shifted on his feet before he came and knelt down on the couch beside Gaara. "You know…you're editor's…cree-"

"Gay."

Naruto's mind went blank for a couple of seconds before the word registered in his brain. A couple more minutes and the words were made into a sentence.

_Gaara's editor is gay…_

Gaara turned his head slightly to meet Naruto's blank stare. "It's pretty obvious."

Naruto blinked at Gaara. "Really? I didn't notice…"

Gaara rolled his eyes. "He likes to keep it a secret." Gaara sat up from the couch and stretched. The red head grunted as he lifted his arms into the air, flexing several muscles in the process.

Naruto's eyes grew wide and he immediately made a backward dash into the coffee table that had been mere inches from him.

Gaara stopped stretching and looked at Naruto. "I have an idea."

Naruto shuddered at the ideas going through _his _head.

"Let's go to the amusement park this weekend." Gaara stared at Naruto, waiting for an answer.

Naruto looked away from Gaara, his face as red as a tomato. "W-what for?" The blonde stuttered.

Gaara raised his non-existent eyebrows. "For plot ideas of course."

Naruto turned to look at Gaara again. He shifted his legs to cover his erect manhood. Just seeing the red head flex his muscles did so much to him…

"Ideas for your story or mine?" Naruto tried to keep his voice steady.

Gaara ruffled his hair with one hand, causing Naruto to slap a hand over his mouth to hold back a faint moan.

"I guess I can let you have this one as a freebie. You need to start writing some stories or the company might drop you."

Gaara stood up and glanced at his work on the coffee table. "I don't think I could handle any more ideas at the moment anyway…" The red head's face scrunched up in concentration. Naruto stared, amazed at how elegant and sexy this red head could look when he wasn't even naked.

Naruto bit down on his fingers. He had just imagined Gaara naked. He could already feel himself cumming in his boxers.

Naruto closed his eyes and tried to think of something horribly grotesque. He couldn't have an orgasm right in front of….

"What are you doing?"

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he realized Gaara was staring at him. Well, not really him. More like Gaara was staring at where Naruto's hand was.

Naruto snatched his hand away from his manhood and sat on it. He closed his eyes and looked away, completely embarrassed.

"I…I…uh……"

There was a long silence before Naruto gathered up enough courage to stand and run up to his room.

Gaara stood at the bottom of the stairs, staring up at Naruto's door.

--

Naruto rolled over and blinked his eyes open. He had fallen asleep after crying from the shame of having Gaara see him that way…

The blonde sat up on the bed and stared at the walls of the dark room.

"Are you okay?"

Naruto jumped and fell off the edge of the bed. The blonde grunted and sat on his knees. He grimaced in the direction the voice had come from.

"I'm fine." The blonde mumbled.

"You just fell on the floor though." The red head's voice emitted through the room. The blonde shuddered. Gaara's voice sounded different. It was…rougher…or huskier…

"I know…but I'm fine." Naruto got up and walked over to the window, looking through the blinds, down at the somewhat busy night life. "You can leave now."

Naruto waited to hear his door open and close but he heard nothing.

The blonde turned around to question the red head but came to find the red head mere meters away from him.

Naruto could feel his heartbeat speed up.

"Naruto…I feel you are in dire need of inspiration…" Gaara lifted his hand up to Naruto's face. Naruto closed his eyes and unconsciously leaned into Gaara's touch. Gaara watched Naruto's expression as he caressed the blonde's face.

"So…In return for giving you inspiration at the amusement park…you can give me inspiration now…" Gaara's voice remained quiet yet husky as he spoke. Naruto struggled to open his eyes, but he could only manage halfway.

"That wasn't…part of the deal…" Naruto muttered through his teeth. One part of him really didn't want anything like this to distract him in the future…but another part of him had wanted this man ever since the first novel was released.

"You promised me…" Gaara brought Naruto's face up to his, stopping when their lips were brushing.

"I never-"

"Last night."

"Huh?" Naruto closed his eyes completely, trying to remember what actually happened the night before.

"Last night you promised that I could use you as inspiration…whenever I pleased…"

Before Naruto could contemplate a reaction, Gaara was kissing him. Naruto shuddered violently. The kiss was so pleasurable…It shocked his body into convulsions.

Naruto gripped onto Gaara's arms, trying not to collapse. Gaara pulled away from the kiss and looked into Naruto's half lidded eyes.

"Surely you're mind is capable of very detailed shounen-ai…." Naruto managed a nod. Gaara brought their lips close together once more. "I wonder how capable your body is…"

Naruto wanted to pull away. No matter how much he wanted Gaara maybe this was moving too fast…maybe they shouldn't be doing things like this when Naruto was supposed to be working under Gaara …maybe-

Naruto fell back onto the bed. Gaara gripped both of the blonde's wrists on each side of Naruto's head. Naruto stared up at the red head whose eyes seemed to be clouded…with lust…

Damn the maybes… Naruto wanted this.

Gaara crashed their lips together once again. The red head tightened his grip on the blonde's wrist and placed his knee between the blonde's legs. Naruto gasped, giving Gaara full access to his mouth. A tongue war ensued, which Gaara won almost immediately.

Naruto groaned when Gaara pulled away. Gaara pulled off Naruto's shirt and threw it across the room. He came back in for another kiss. Naruto reached up and gripped Gaara's sides as the red head removed the blonde's boxers and then his own sweatpants.

"Gaara…" Naruto panted. The red head didn't respond to Naruto. He kissed the blonde again as his hands began to slowly travel down the blonde's slim body.

Naruto shivered under Gaara's touch. One of Gaara's hands stopped on the inside of Naruto's thigh while the other came back up to one of Naruto's nipples. Naruto arched upward, silently begging for Gaara to continue.

The red head forced Naruto's hips back down and continued to kiss Naruto as he stroked the blonde's nipple and inner thigh, which was dangerously close to the blonde's erect manhood.

Naruto moaned into the kiss. Gaara broke away and began to travel down Naruto's body with his mouth. Naruto gripped the sheets, slowly arching up into Gaara's touch. He wanted more…

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he felt the hot breath on his manhood. The blonde glanced down to see dazzling green eyes staring back at him. Naruto watched with wide eyes as Gaara took Naruto's whole manhood into his mouth, never taking his eyes off Naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes and opened his mouth in a loud moan.

Gaara moved his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the erection, making sure to lick the slit at the top.

Naruto moaned in pure ecstasy and shuddered violently whenever Gaara licked him at the top.

Gaara sped up when he felt Naruto grip the sheets tighter. Going in for the kill, Gaara licked through the slit once again. Naruto gasped and came in Gaara's mouth with a loud groan. Gaara licked it all up, cleaning Naruto's manhood.

Naruto collapsed onto the bed, thinking it was over. That was until Gaara flipped the blonde over on the bed, making the blonde sit up doggy style.

Naruto looked back over his shoulder, half confused, half dazed.

"I'm not relieved yet…" Gaara murmured as he leaned onto Naruto's back. The friction from Gaara's sweaty chest and Naruto's back caused Naruto to become hard once again.

Gaara placed himself in front of Naruto's entrance. "Hold your breath…" Naruto gritted his teeth and held his breath as he felt Gaara push slowly into him. Naruto panted, trying to adjust.

With no warning, Gaara thrust all the way into Naruto. Naruto's eyes grew wide as his mouth flew open in a silent scream of pain.

Gaara waited only a second before he pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in. Their bodies moved forward from the thrust and Naruto moaned. Gaara had found his sweet spot in no time flat.

Gaara wrapped an around Naruto's chest as they sped up. His vision began to become all white and all the red head could hear were the pants and moans of Naruto.

Naruto gripped the sheets under him as he felt himself reach his climax. He panted as the thrusts sped up, his prostate repeatedly being hit.

Naruto groaned as he released. The shifting in Naruto's whole brought Gaara over the edge. Gaara bit down on the blonde's neck as he came inside Naruto.

They both collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily. Gaara pulled himself out of Naruto slowly.

Naruto rolled over and pulled Gaara to him.

Gaara licked Naruto's new hickey…silently hoping this was more than just inspiration…

--

**I thought that going so long without sexy stuff was just wrong so I decided to heat things up. :3 Hope you guys liked the little one on one action. xD review plz!!**


	5. The Amusement Park

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I haven't forgotten! :D Here you go!**

--

"Oh wow!" Naruto gushed like a school girl as he ran around the entrance to the amusement park. "Look at this Gaara! I haven't been to an amusement park in FOREVER!" Naruto ran up to Gaara, put his hands on Gaara's shoulders, and stared deep into the red-head's eyes. "I WANT TO RIDE EVERYTHING."

Gaara didn't blink. Instead, he just brushed Naruto's hands off his shoulders and walked up to the ticket booth. He came back with two tickets and handed one to Naruto.

"Let's go." Gaara grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled. Naruto didn't move. Gaara turned back around and looked at Naruto. "What's wrong?"

Naruto stared at their intertwined hands. His face turned red.

Gaara tightened his grip and Naruto looked up at him. "This is for your plot. Today, I'm your date."

Naruto's face turned even more bright red.

"Come on." Gaara pulled the fumbling Naruto towards a rollercoaster.

--

"Woah! Woah! WOAH!" Naruto shook Gaara's arm while he stared wide-eyed at the biggest rollercoaster he had ever seen. "I. WANT. TO. RIDE. THAT."

Gaara looked up at the twisting, looping beast that was supposedly a "safe" rollercoaster.

"Ok." Gaara pulled Naruto into the surprisingly short line.

--

"Please keep your hands and feet inside the rollercoaster at all times." A worker came around and checked to make sure everyone's seatbelts were locked.

Gaara glared at Naruto. Naruto grinned. "Did we HAVE to sit in the very front?" Gaara growled

Naruto nodded vigorously.

"Naruto, did you notice no one else is in the front row?'

Naruto nodded again.

Gaara rolled his eyes.

"3! 2! 1!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

--

"Gaara! Gaara! Are you okay!?" Naruto patted Gaara's back as the red head leaned forward, his hand over his mouth.

"I'm fine." Gaara rasped. "Ugh…"

"Come on." Naruto smiled and pulled Gaara. "Maybe if you eat something it'll calm your stomach."

Gaara let himself be dragged to a small diner.

--

"Wasn't that fun?" Naruto smiled as he finished his soda. Gaara glared up at the blonde and sighed.

"Look…Naruto…Sorry about earlier. I haven't really been on a rollercoaster like that…I know this probably isn't any help with your plot." Gaara stabbed his burger.

Naruto smiled. "Actually, you've really helped me out. I'm going to start my first chapter as soon as we get home. One of the first things that the couple in my manga will do is hang out at an amusement park like this."

Gaara looked up at the smiling blonde and couldn't help but let a small smile appear on his face too.

"Alright…" Gaara stood up and took one of Naruto's hands in his. "Then to finish the day off we have to ride the ferris wheel."

Naruto's expression quickly turned into surprise. "THE FERRIS WHEEL!?"

Gaara nodded. "Come on."

"But! But!" Naruto exclaimed.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "What!?"

"But…if we go on the ferris wheel won't we have to…kiss?" Naruto whispered very lightly, his eyes wide.

Gaara stood for a moment and stared at Naruto.

"Yes."

Naruto's eyes got even bigger. "How can you even say that so calmly!?"

Gaara sighed and pulled Naruto up and out of the booth. "It's all for your manga. When people read the chapter based on this they're going to expect a kiss at the end. You have to learn to satisfy your readers."

"What?" Naruto asked, still bewildered.

"No more questions!" Gaara growled and pulled Naruto off towards the ferris wheel.

--

Naruto fidgeted in his seat. Gaara was sitting on the other side of the ferris wheel, staring at the blonde.

"Mmm…so…what now?" Naruto looked at his feet as he spoke quietly.

Gaara kept staring.

Naruto kept fidgeting…and fidgeting…and fidgeting.

"Gaara! Are we going to do any-"

It was almost instantaneous.

Gaara had pushed Naruto onto his back, making the blonde completely helpless. He ravished he blonde's neck, his hands tracing every inch of the helpless boy's body.

"Gaar…Gaara. What're you doing? We're- ah!" Naruto arched up and scooted back, his head hitting the wall of the ferris wheel. Gaara bit down even harder, making sure the blonde stayed where he wanted him.

"We're only supposed to kiss!" Naruto tried to push Gaara off of him.

Gaara ignored him and kept going.

"Gaara!"

The red head pulled Naruto's shirt up and kissed his way down.

"Ah…Gaara…Gaara, come on. We're in public! This is supposed…supposed to be just for…my manga." Naruto panted. His eyes were glazing over.

Gaara lifted his head up. "That's what I'm doing. I'm helping you with your manga. You also should know how to be creative. Give the readers what they DIDN'T expect."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Wha…what?"

Gaara was about to continue before he realized the ride was almost over. The people in the car before them were getting off.

Gaara pulled Naruto up and fixed the blonde's shirt. "Compose yourself." He whispered.

"Huh? Oh…um…" Naruto took his free hand, Gaara was holding his other hand, and wiped his face off with his sleeve.

The worker opened the door and nodded. Gaara pulled Naruto off the ride and towards the exit.

"We should go home now. You need to start your plot, okay?" Gaara whispered to Naruto. The blonde had somehow regressed into a child-like state.

"Okay." Naruto muttered.

For some reason, Gaara couldn't help but smile a little. A horrible urge came across him. He just…had to hug this small child that had suddenly appeared in front of him. So he did, but only for a moment.

Naruto stood, shocked. "What was that?"

Gaara pulled Naruto's hand. "Let's hurry. The sooner you start, the better."

--

**Its kind of all over the place, but I hope you liked what I wrote so far. Review if you did! :D**


End file.
